wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXXVIII
Od bramy fortecznej chłopi i szlachta, mieszczanie z różnych okolic, ludzie wszelkiego wieku, obojej płci i wszystkich stanów, czołgali się ku kościołowi na kolanach, śpiewając pieśni pobożne. Płynęła ta rzeka bardzo wolno i bieg jej zatrzymywał się co chwila, gdy ciała zbiły się zbyt ciasno. Chorągwie wiały nad nią na kształt tęczy. Chwilami pieśni milkły i tłumy poczynały odmawiać litanię, a wówczas grzmot słów rozlegał się z jednego końca w drugi. Między pieśnią a pieśnią, między litanią a litanią tłumy milkły i biły czołem w ziemię lub rzucały się krzyżem; słychać było tylko głosy błagalne i przeraźliwe żebraków, którzy siedząc po dwóch brzegach rzeki ludzkiej, odsłaniali na widok publiczny swe skaleczałe członki. Wycie ich mieszało się z brzękiem grosiwa wrzucanego do blaszanych i drewnianych mis. I znowu rzeka głów toczyła się dalej, i znowu brzmiały pieśni. W miarę jak fala zbliżała się do drzwi kościoła, zapał wzrastał i zmieniał się w uniesienie. Widziałeś ręce wyciągnięte ku niebu, oczy wzniesione, twarze blade ze wzruszenia lub rozpalone modlitwą. Różnice stanu znikły: chłopskie sukmany zmieszały się z kontuszami, żołnierskie kolety z żółtymi kapotami mieszczan. We drzwiach kościoła ścisk powiększył się jeszcze. Ciała ludzkie utworzyły już nie rzekę, ale most tak zbity, iż można by było przejść po głowach, ramionach, nie dotknąwszy stopą ziemi. Piersiom brakło oddechu, ciałom przestrzeni, lecz duch, który je ożywiał, dawał im żelazną odporność. Każdy się modlił, nikt nie myślał o niczym innym; każdy dźwigał na sobie tłok i ciężar całej tej masy, lecz nikt nie upadał i popychany przez tysiące, czuł w sobie siłę za tysiące, i z tą siłą parł naprzód, pogrążon w modlitwie, w upojeniu, w egzaltacji. Kmicic, czołgający się ze swymi ludźmi w pierwszych szeregach, dostał się wraz z pierwszymi do kościoła, potem prąd wniósł go do cudownej kaplicy, gdzie tłumy rzuciły się na twarz, płacząc, obejmując rękoma posadzkę i całując ją z uniesieniem. Tak czynił i pan Andrzej, a gdy wreszcie ośmielił się podnieść głowę, uczucie rozkoszy, szczęścia i zarazem śmiertelnej obawy odjęło mu prawie przytomność. W kaplicy panował mrok czerwony, którego nie rozpraszały zupełnie płomyki świec jarzących się przed ołtarzem. Barwne światła wpadały także przez szyby, i wszystkie one blaski czerwone, fioletowe, złote, ogniste drgały na ścianach, ślizgały się po rzeźbach, załamaniach, przedzierały się w zaciemnione głębie, wydobywając na jaw jakieś niewyraźne przedmioty pogrążone jakoby we śnie. Tajemnicze połyski rozbierały się i skupiały z mrokiem tak nieznacznie, że nikła wszelka różnica między światłem a cieniem. Świece na ołtarzu miały glorie złote. Dymy z kadzielnic tworzyły mgłę purpurową; biały ornat zakonnika, odprawiającego ofiarę; grał przyćmionymi kolorami tęczy. Wszystko tu było półwidne, półprzesłonięte, nieziemskie: blaski nieziemskie, mroki nieziemskie — tajemnicze, uroczyste, błogosławione, przepełnione modlitwą, adoracją, świętością... Z głównej nawy kościoła dochodził szum zmieszany głosów ludzkich, jak ogromny szum morza, a tu panowała cisza głęboka, przerywana tylko głosem zakonnika śpiewającego wotywę. Obraz jeszcze był przysłonięty, więc oczekiwanie tłumiło dech w piersiach. Widać tylko było oczy wpatrzone w jedną stronę, nieruchome twarze, jakoby już z ziemskim życiem rozbratane, ręce złożone przed ustami, jak u aniołów na obrazach. Śpiewowi zakonnika wtórowały organy wydając tony łagodne, a słodkie, płynące jakoby z fletni zaziemskich. Chwilami zdawały się one sączyć jak woda w źródle, to znów padały ciche a gęste, jak rzęsisty deszcz majowy. Wtem huknął grzmot trąb i kotłów — dreszcz przebiegł serca. Zasłona obrazu rozsunęła się w dwie strony i potok brylantowego światła lunął z góry na pobożnych. Jęki, płacz i krzyki rozległy się w kaplicy. — Salve Regina! — zawrzasła szlachta — monstra Te esse matrem! — a chłopi wołali: — Panienko Najświętsza! Panno Złota! Królowo Anielska! ratuj, wspomóż, pociesz, zmiłuj się nad nami! I długo brzmiały te okrzyki wraz ze szlochaniem niewiast, ze skargami nieszczęśliwych, z prośbami o cud chorych lub kalek. Z Kmicica dusza nieomal wyszła; czuł tylko, że ma przed sobą niezmierność, której nie pojmie i nie ogarnie, a wobec której wszystko niknie. Czymże były zwątpienia wobec tej ufności, której cała istność nie mogła pomieścić; czym niedola wobec tej pociechy; czym potęga szwedzka wobec takiej obrony; czym ludzka złość wobec takiego patronatu?... Tu myśli w nim ustały i zmieniły się w czucia same; zapomniał się, zapamiętał, przestał rozeznawać, kim jest, gdzie jest... Zdawało mu się, że umarł, że dusza jego leci z głosami organów, mięsza się z dymami kadzielnic; ręce, przywykłe do miecza i rozlewu krwi, wyciągnął do góry i klęczał w upojeniu, w zachwycie. Tymczasem ofiara kończyła się. Pan Andrzej sam nie wiedział, jakim sposobem znalazł się wreszcie znowu w głównej nawie kościelnej. Ksiądz prawił naukę z kazalnicy, ale Kmicic długo jeszcze nic nie słyszał, nic nie rozumiał, jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu nie od razu miarkuje, gdzie kończy się sen, a rozpoczyna jawa. Pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał, były: "Tu się odmienią serca i dusze naprawią, ani bowiem Szwed mocy tej nie zmoże, ani w ciemnościach brodzący prawdziwego światła nie zwyciężą!" "Amen!" — rzekł w duchu Kmicic i począł się bić w piersi, bo mu się teraz zdawało, że grzeszył ciężko, sądząc, że już wszystko przepadło i że znikąd nie masz nadziei. Po ukończonym nabożeństwie zatrzymał pierwszego napotkanego zakonnika i oznajmił mu, że w sprawie kościoła i klasztoru chce się widzieć z przeorem. Przeor dał mu natychmiast posłuchanie. Był to człowiek w dojrzałym wieku, który już ku wieczorowi się zbliżał. Twarz miał niezmiernie pogodną. Czarna gęsta broda okalała mu oblicze, a oczy miał niebieskie, spokojne i patrzące przenikliwie. W swoim białym habicie wyglądał po prostu jak święty. Kmicic ucałował go w rękaw szaty, a on ścisnął go za głowę i spytał, kto jest i skąd przybywa? — Przybywam ze Żmudzi — odrzekł pan Andrzej — aby Najświętszej Pannie, utrapionej ojczyźnie i opuszczonemu panu służyć, przeciw którym dotąd grzeszyłem, co wszystko na spowiedzi świętej wyznam obszernie, i o to proszę, abym dziś jeszcze lub jutro do dnia mógł być wyspowiadany, gdyż żal za winy do tego mnie skłania. Nazwisko swoje prawdziwe też powiem ci, ojcze wielebny, pod tajemnicą spowiedzi, nie inaczej, bo źle do mnie ludzi uprzedza i do poprawy przeszkadzać mi może. Przed ludźmi chcę się zwać Babiniczem, od jednej mojej majętności przez nieprzyjaciela ogarniętej. Tymczasem ważną przywożę wiadomość, której wysłuchaj, ojcze, cierpliwie, gdyż o ten przybytek święty i o klasztor chodzi! — Chwalę intencje waszmości i poprawy życia przedsięwzięcie — odrzekł ksiądz przeor Kordecki. — Co do spowiedzi, nieleniwie chęci twojej dogodzę, a teraz słucham. — Długom jechał — rzekł na to Kmicic — siła widziałem i namartwiłem się niemało... Wszędy umocnił się nieprzyjaciel, wszędy heretykowie głowę podnoszą, ba, sami nawet katolicy do obozu nieprzyjaciela przechodzą, który tym, jako i zdobyciem dwóch stolic uzuchwalony, na Jasną Górę teraz świętokradzką rękę podnieść zamierza. — Od kogo masz waszmość tę wiadomość? — spytał ksiądz Kordecki. — Nocowałem ostatniej nocy w Kruszynie. Przyjechali tam Weyhard Wrzeszczowicz i cesarski poseł Lisola, który z dworu brandenburskiego wracał, a do króla szwedzkiego zdążał. — Króla szwedzkiego nie ma już w Krakowie — odrzekł na to ksiądz patrząc przenikliwie w oczy pana Kmicica. Lecz pan Andrzej powiek nie spuścił i tak mówił dalej: — Nie wiem ja, czy on jest, czy go nie ma... Wiem, że Lisola do niego jechał, a Wrzeszczowicza przysłano, aby eskortę zluzował i dalej go prowadził. Obaj rozmawiali przy mnie po niemiecku, nic się mojej obecności nie strzegąc, gdyż nie myśleli, abym mógł ich mowę wyrozumieć, którą ja z dzieciństwa znając tak dobrze jak i polską, to wymiarkowałem, że Weyhard instygował, aby klasztor zająć i do skarbca się dostać, na co od króla otrzymał pozwolenie. — I waszmość to na własne uszy słyszałeś? — Tak, jako tu stoję. — Stanie się wola boska! — rzekł spokojnie ksiądz. Kmicic zląkł się. Sądził, że ksiądz nazywa wolą boską rozkaz króla szwedzkiego i o oporze nie zamyśla, więc rzekł zmieszany: — W Pułtusku widziałem kościół w szwedzkich rękach, żołnierzy w karty w przybytku bożym grających, beczki piwa na ołtarzach i niewiasty bezwstydne z żołnierzami. Ksiądz wciąż patrzył prosto w oczy rycerza. — Dziwna rzecz — rzekł — szczerość i prawda patrzą ci z oczu... Kmicic spłonął. — Niech tu trupem padnę, jeśli to nieprawda, co mówię! — W każdym razie ważne to wieści, nad którymi naradzić się wypadnie. Waszmość pozwolisz, że poproszę tu starszych ojców i kilku zacnej szlachty tu u nas teraz mieszkających, którzy nas radą w tych okrutnych czasach wspierają. Waszmość pozwolisz.. — Chętnie przed nimi to powtórzę. Ksiądz Kordecki wyszedł i po kwadransie wrócił z czterema starszymi ojcami. Wkrótce potem wszedł pan Różyc-Zamoyski, miecznik sieradzki, człowiek poważny; pan Okielnicki, chorąży wieluński; pan Piotr Czarniecki, młody kawaler o groźnej, marsowej twarzy, podobien do dębu ze wzrostu i siły, i kilku innej szlachty różnego wieku. Ksiądz Kordecki prezentował im pana Babinicza ze Żmudzi, po czym powtórzył wszem wobec Kmicicowe nowiny. Oni zaś dziwili się okrutnie i poczęli mierzyć oczyma pana Andrzeja badawczo i z niedowierzaniem, a gdy nikt pierwszy głosu nie zabierał, wówczas ksiądz Kordecki ozwał się: — Niechże mnie Bóg broni, abym tego kawalera miał o złą intencję lub o kłamstwo posądzać, ale te nowiny, które przyniósł, tak mi się wydają nieprawdopodobne, iż za słuszną rzecz uznałem, abyśmy je razem zbadali. W najszczerszej chęci mógł się ów kawaler omylić albo źle słyszeć, albo źle wyrozumieć, albo umyślnie w błąd przez jakowych heretyków być wprowadzonym. Przestrachem serca nasze napełnić, popłoch w świętym miejscu wywołać, nabożeństwu przeszkodzić to dla nich radość niezmierna, której by pewnie żaden sobie w złośliwości swej odmówić nie chciał. — Widzi mi się to bardzo do wiary podobnym — odrzekł ojciec Nieszkowski, najstarszy w zgromadzeniu. — Trzeba by naprzód wiedzieć, czy ów kawaler sam nie jest heretykiem? — rzekł Piotr Czarniecki. — Katolik jestem, jak i waćpan! — odparł Kmicic. — Zważyć nam pierwej koniunktury wypada — wtrącił pan Zamoyski. — Otóż koniunktury są takie — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki — że chybaby Bóg i Najświętsza Jego Rodzicielka umyślnie na tego nieprzyjaciela zesłali zaślepienie, aby miarę w swych nieprawościach przebrał. Inaczej nigdy by on na ten święty przybytek nie odważył się wznieść miecza. Nie własną siłą on tę Rzeczpospolitą podbił, sami jej synowie do tego mu dopomogli; ale jakkolwiek naród nasz nisko upadł, jakkolwiek w grzechu brodzi, to przecie i w grzechu samym jest pewna granica, której nie śmiałby przestąpić. Pana swego opuścił, Rzeczypospolitej odstąpił, ale matki swej, Patronki i Królowej, czcić nie zaniechał. Szydzi z nas i pogardza nami nieprzyjaciel pytając, co nam z dawnych cnót pozostało. A ja odpowiem: wszystkie zginęły, jednak coś jeszcze pozostało, bo pozostała wiara i cześć dla Najświętszej Panny, na którym to fundamencie reszta odbudowaną być może. I widzę to jasno, że niechby jedna kula szwedzka wyszczerbiła te święte mury, tedyby się najzatwardzialsi odwrócili od Szwedów, z przyjaciół staliby się wrogami, przeciw nim miecze by podnieśli. Ale i Szwedzi mają na własną zgubę oczy otwarte i rozumieją to dobrze... Przeto, jeśli Bóg, jak wspomniałem, ślepoty umyślnej na nich nie zesłał, nigdy oni się na Jasną Górę nie ośmielą uderzyć, bo ten dzień byłby dniem przemiany ich fortuny a upamiętania naszego. Kmicic słuchał ze zdumieniem słów księdza Kordeckiego, które były zarazem odpowiedzią na to, co z ust Wrzeszczowicza przeciw narodowi polskiemu wyszło. Lecz ochłonąwszy ze zdziwienia, w następujące ozwał się słowa: — Czemuż to, ojcze wielebny, nie mamy wierzyć, że właśnie Bóg zaślepieniem nieprzyjaciół nawiedził? Zważmy ich pychę, ich chciwość na ziemskie dobra, zważmy na nieznośny ucisk i podatki, jakie nawet na duchownych nakładają, a snadnie przyjdzie zrozumieć, że przed żadnym świętokradztwem się nie cofną. Ksiądz Kordecki nie odpowiedział wprost Kmicicowi, lecz zwróciwszy się do całego zgromadzenia, tak dalej mówił: — Powiada ów kawaler, że widział posła Lisolę do króla szwedzkiego jadącego; jakże to być może, skoro ja mam od krakowskich paulinów niemylną wiadomość, że króla nie masz już w Krakowie ani w całej Małopolsce, gdyż zaraz po poddaniu się Krakowa do Warszawy wyjechał... — Nie może to być — odrzekł Kmicic — a najlepszy dowód, że na poddanie się i na hołd kwarcianych czeka, którzy pod panem Potockim zostają. — Hołd ma przyjmować w imieniu królewskim jenerał Duglas — odrzekł ksiądz — tak mi z Krakowa piszą. Kmicic umilkł; nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. — Ale przypuszczę — mówił dalej ksiądz — że król szwedzki nie chciał widzieć cesarskiego posła i umyślnie wolał się z nim rozminąć. Lubi tak czynić Carolus: nagle przyjeżdżać, nagle odjeżdżać; gniewa go przy tym cesarska mediacja, chętnie więc wierzę, że pojechał, udając, iż o przybyciu posła nie wie. Mniej mnie i to dziwi, że hrabiego Wrzeszczowicza, tak znamienitą osobę, przeciw posłowi z eskortą wysłano, bo może chciano polityką nadrobić i zawód posłowi ucukrować, ale jak uwierzyć, aby hrabia Wrzeszczowicz zaraz się zwierzał z zamiarami baronowi Lisoli, który jest katolik, nam i całej Rzeczypospolitej, i naszemu wygnanemu królowi przychylny? — Niepodobieństwo! — rzekł ojciec Nieszkowski. — I mnie to w głowie się nie mieści — dorzucił pan miecznik sieradzki. — Wrzeszczowicz sam katolik i nasz dobrodziej — rzekł inny pater. — I ten kawaler powiada, że słyszał to na własne uszy? — spytał szorstko pan Piotr Czarniecki. — Pomyślcie waszmościowie i nad tym — dodał ksiądz przeor — że ja mam salwę-gwardię od Carolusa Gustawa, jako klasztor i kościół mają być na zawsze od zajęcia i postoju wolne. — Przyznać trzeba — rzekł z powagą pan Zamoyski — że w tych wiadomościach nic się jedno drugiego nie trzyma: Szwedom byłaby strata, nie korzyść, na Częstochowę uderzać, króla nie ma, więc Lisola nie mógł do niego jechać, Wrzeszczowicz nie mógł mu się zwierzać, dalej: nie heretyk to, ale katolik, nie wróg klasztoru, ale jego dobroczyńca, na koniec, choćby go i szatan do napadu kusił, nie śmiałby napadać przeciw rozkazowi i salwie-gwardii królewskiej. Tu zwrócił się do Kmicica: — Cóż tedy opowiadasz, kawalerze, i dlaczego, w jakim zamiarze, chcesz wielebnych ojców i nas tu obecnych przestraszyć? Kmicic stał jak oskarżony przed sądem. Z jednej strony, brała go rozpacz, iż jeśli mu nie uwierzą, klasztor stanie się łupem nieprzyjaciela, z drugiej wstyd go palił, bo sam widział, że wszystkie pozory przemawiają przeciw jego wiadomościom i że łatwo za kłamcę poczytany być może. Na myśl o tym gniew szarpał go, rozbudzała się w nim przyrodzona popędliwość, grała obrażona ambicja, budził się dawny półdziki Kmicic. Ale łamał się póty sam z sobą, aż się złamał, przywołał wszystką cierpliwość i powtarzając sobie w duszy: "Za grzechy moje, za grzechy moje..." — odrzekł z mieniącą się twarzą: — Com słyszał, powtarzam jeszcze raz: Weyhard Wrzeszczowicz ma napaść na klasztor. Terminu nie wiem, ale myślę, że prędko się to stanie... Ja ostrzegam, a na waszmościów spadnie odpowiedzialność, jeśli nie usłuchacie!... Na to pan Piotr Czarniecki odrzekł z przyciskiem: — Powoli, kawalerze, powoli. Głosu nie podnoś! Po czym pan Piotr Czarniecki przemówił do zgromadzonych: — Pozwólcie mnie, zacni ojcowie, zadać kilka pytań temu przybyszowi... — Waćpan nie masz prawa mi ubliżać! — krzyknął Kmicic. — Nie mam i chęci — odrzekł zimno pan Piotr. — Ale tu o klasztor i o Najświętszą Pannę chodzi, o Jej stolicę. Dlatego to waćpan musisz na bok odłożyć urazę albo jeżeli nie na bok, to na czas, bo bądź pewien, że ci się wszędzie sprawię. Waćpan wieści przynosisz, my je chcemy sprawdzić, to słuszna i dziwić cię nie powinno, a jeśli nie zechcesz odpowiadać, pomyślimy, że się boisz zaplątać. — Dobrze! pytaj waść! — rzekł Babinicz przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Otóż to. Waćpan powiadasz, że jesteś ze Żmudzi? — Tak jest. — I przybywasz tu, aby Szwedom i Radziwiłłowi zdrajcy nie służyć? — Tak jest. — A przecie tam są tacy, którzy mu nie służą i przy ojczyźnie się oponują, są chorągwie, które posłuszeństwo wypowiedziały, jest pan Sapieha, czemuś to do nich nie przystał?... — To moja sprawa! — Aha! waści sprawa! — rzekł Czarniecki. — To może mi na inne pytania odpowiesz? Ręce pana Andrzeja drżały, oczy wpiły się w ciężki miedziany dzwonek stojący przed nim na stole i z tego dzwonka przenosiły się na głowę pytającego. Brała go szalona, nieprzezwyciężona chęć porwać ów dzwon i puścić go na czaszkę pana Czarnieckiego. Dawny Kmicic coraz więcej brał górę nad pobożnym i skruszonym Babiniczem. Lecz się przełamał raz jeszcze i rzekł: — Pytaj! — Jeśliś ze Żmudzi, to musisz wiedzieć, co się na dworze zdrajcy dzieje. Wymień mi tych, którzy mu do zguby ojczyzny dopomogli, wymień tych pułkowników, którzy przy nim stoją. Kmicic pobladł jak chusta, jednak wymienił kilka nazwisk. Pan Czarniecki wysłuchał i rzekł: — Mam ja przyjaciela, dworzanina królewskiego, pana Tyzenhauza, który mi jeszcze o jednym najznamienitszym powiadał. Nie wiesz nic o tym arcyłotrze?... — Nie wiem... — Jakże to? Nie słyszałeś o tym, który braterską krew jak Kain rozlewał?... Nie słyszałeś, będąc ze Żmudzi, o Kmicicu? — Ojcowie wielebni! — zakrzyknął nagle pan Andrzej trzęsąc się jak w febrze. — Niechże mnie duchowna osoba pyta, to wszystko zniosę... Ale, na Boga żywego, nie pozwólcie temu szlachetce dręczyć mnie dłużej!... — Daj waść spokój! — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki zwracajac się do pana Piotra. — Nie o tego kawalera tu chodzi. — Jedno tylko jeszcze pytanie — rzekł pan miecznik sieradzki. I zwróciwszy się do Kmicica spytał: — Waćpan nie spodziewałeś się, abyśmy nie uwierzyli jego wieściom? — Jak Bóg na niebie! — odparł pan Andrzej. — Jakiejżeś nagrody za nie wyglądał? Pan Andrzej, zamiast odpowiedzieć, zanurzył gorączkowo obie ręce w mały sak skórzany, który zwieszony miał na brzuchu przy pasie, i wydobywszy je, sypnął na stół dwie garście pereł, szmaragdów, turkusów i innych drogich kamieni. — Ot co!... — rzekł przerywanym głosem. — Nie po pieniądze ja tu przyszedł!... Nie po wasze nagrody!... To perły i inne kamuszki... Wszystko zdobyczne... z bojarskich kołpaków zerwane!... Macie mnie!... Zali nagrody potrzebuję?... Chciałem to Najświętszej Pannie ofiarować... ale dopiero po spowiedzi... z czystym sercem!... Oto są... Tak nagrody potrzebuję... Mam i więcej... Bodaj was!... Umilkli wszyscy, zdziwieni, i widok klejnotów, tak łatwo jak kasza z worka wysypywanych, niemałe uczynił wrażenie; każdy bowiem mimo woli pytał się siebie: co by za przyczynę mógł mieć ten człowiek zmyślać, jeśli nie o nagrodę mu chodziło? Pan Piotr Czarniecki stropił się, bo taka jest natura ludzka, że ją widok cudzej potęgi i bogactw olśniewa. Wreszcie i podejrzenia jego upadły, bo jakże przypuścić, żeby ów wielki pan, klejnotami sypiący, dla zysku chciał mnichów straszyć? Spoglądali tedy po sobie obecni, a on stał nad klejnotami z podniesioną głową, podobną do głowy rozdrażnionego orlika, z ogniem w źrenicach i rumieńcem na twarzy. Świeża rana, idąca przez skroń i policzek, zsiniała, i straszny był pan Babinicz grożąc drapieżnym wzrokiem Czarnieckiemu, ku któremu szczególnie zwrócił się gniew jego. — Przez sam gniew waszmości prawda przebija — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — ale te klejnoty schowaj, bo nie może Najświętsza Panna przyjąć tego, co w gniewie, choćby i słusznym, ofiarowane. Zresztą, jakom rzekł, nie o ciebie tu chodzi, ale o wiadomości, które strachem i zgrozą nas przejęły. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, czy nie masz w tym jakowegoś nieporozumienia albo pomyłki, bo jakeś sam waszmość widział, nie składa się to z prawdą, co mówisz. Jakże to nam więc pobożnych wypędzać, czci Najświętszej Pannie ujmować i bramy dzień i noc trzymać zamknięte? — Bramy trzymajcie zamknięte! przez miłosierdzie boże! bramy trzymajcie zamknięte!... — krzyknął pan Kmicic łamiąc ręce, aż palce zatrzeszczały mu w stawach. W głosie jego tyle było prawdy i nieudanej rozpaczy, że obecni mimo woli zadrżeli, jakoby niebezpieczeństwo było już bliskie, a pan Zamoyski rzekł: — Przecie i tak pilną uwagę mamy na okolicę i reparacje w murach się prowadzą. W dzień możemy puszczać ludzi na nabożeństwo, ale ostrożność godzi się zachować choćby właśnie dlatego, że król Carolus odjechał, a Wittenberg żelazną podobno ręką rządzi w Krakowie i duchownych nie mniej od świeckich uciska. — Choć w napad nie wierzę, ale przeciw ostrożności nic nie mam! — odpowiedział pan Piotr Czarniecki. — A ja zakonników do Wrzeszczowicza wyślę — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — z zapytaniem: czyli to salwa-gwardia królewska nic już nie znaczy? Kmicic odetchnął. — Chwała Bogu! chwała Bogu! — zawołał. — Panie kawalerze! — rzekł do niego ksiądz Kordecki — Bóg ci zapłać za dobrą intencję... Jeśliś nas słusznie ostrzegł, wiekopomną będziesz miał zasługę względem Najświętszej Panny i ojczyzny; ale się nie dziwuj, żeśmy twoją chęć z niedowierzaniem przyjęli. Nieraz nas już tutaj straszono: jedni czynili to z zawziętości przeciw wierze, by czci Najświętszej Pannie uszczknąć; drudzy z chciwości, aby coś uzyskać; trzeci dlatego tylko, aby nowinę przynieść i powagi w oczach ludzkich nabrać, a może byli i tacy, których złudzono — jako przypuszczamy, że i ciebie złudzono. Dziwnie szatan jest na to miejsce zawzięty i dokłada wszelkich starań, aby nabożeństwu tu przeszkodzić i wiernych jak najmniej do udziału w nim dopuścić, bo nic do takiej desperacji piekielnego dworu nie przywodzi, jak widok czci dla Tej, która głowę węża starła... A teraz czas na nieszpór. Wybłagajmy Jej łaskę, polećmy się Jej opiece i niech każdy pójdzie spać spokojnie, bo gdzież ma być spokój i bezpieczeństwo, jeśli nie pod Jej skrzydłami? I rozeszli się wszyscy. Gdy nieszpór się skończył, sam ksiądz Kordecki wziął do spowiedzi pana Andrzeja i spowiadał go długo w pustym już kościele; po czym leżał pan Andrzej krzyżem przed zamkniętymi drzwiami kaplicy aż do północy. O północy wrócił do celi, rozbudził Sorokę i kazał się przed spoczynkiem ćwiczyć, aż mu barki i plecy krwią spłynęły. Kategoria:Potop